Life on 5th Avenue
by ellen.blondeee
Summary: Follow Seana Wilson through drama, love, friendship & more as she is a nanny, best friend, and girlfriend and lives in NY on 5th Avenue. i know that sounds stupid but PLEASE READ trust me you'll love this story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days..." I closed my eyes and laid my head against the brown leather couch as I listened to Rachel sing some Hannah Montana song on her karaoke machine. Rachel Evans was the girl I watched, along with her sister Carissa. I watched the Evans girls on weekdays and occasionally on weekends as their nanny. Rachel was six and Carissa was just barely a toddler at one and a half years old. It got old, having to take care of them all the time. I mean, the girls are adorable, with their blonde hair and crystals for eyes. But Rachel is obsessed with Hannah Montana, and Carissa is such a needy baby! But whatever.

"Woo!!" Rachel screeched, finishing the song with a bang. "You wanna try Seana?" she asked, hanging me the plastic pink mic. I really didn't want to. "Okay," I agreed, "one song."

I scrolled through the songs and landed upon "Best of Both Worlds". "Yeah, pick that one! Pick that one!" Rachel screamed and started jumping up and down. "Okay okay hold on" I said. The song started and I cleared my throat. "You get the limo out front... oh oh oh". I sang. I flew through the song. "...mix it all together and ya know you get the best of both worlds!" I sang. The scores came up. I had gotten 100% where Rachel had gotten a mere 56%. Suddenly Rachel started whimpering. "Buh, buh, but I wanted to win!! I should have won!!" She tearfully ran upstairs to her room. "Rachel.." I sighed. She slammed her door. The loud noise made Carissa start crying. "WAAAHHH!" She started kicking and screaming. I unwillingly lifted her up and started rubbing her back. "Shhh," I cooed, "it's alright. It's alright."

Vvvvvb. Vvvvvvbb. I felt my iPhone vibrate in my pocket. "Shoot" I said as I fumbled around with the baby in my arms. I reached down to grab my phone and I got it. But as I was pulling it up to my ear, Carissa wiggled and I suddenly lost my hold on her. "Aha!" She wailed as she fell down. Oomph! She had landed on the edge of the sofa. "That was close," I said, panicked. Quickly I answered my phone as I picked Carissa up and soothed her. "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Click clack, Click clack._ _Knock knock._ I looked through the glass door and saw Gene and Renee Evans. Gene and Renee were Rachel and Carissa's parents. I unlocked the door and let them in. They stepped into the house, sounds of night creeping in behind them.

"How were the girls?" Renee asked. Her long red hair swayed as she bent down to pick up her shoes.

"Great," I answered, "We played karaoke and everything."

"Sounds like a good time!" Gene responded. I grabbed my Coach Poppy Tote Bag and Gene and Renee went upstairs. I stepped outside and suddenly my phone vibrated. Vvvb. Vvvvvb. _One new text from: Jeff_. I tapped "open" and read his message:

_Hey babe! Hot tubbing at Chloe's. Meet me there in 5?_

Jeff Rwek was my boyfriend of one year. We met when we were 17 and stayed together ever since. My best friend Chloe Shindler lived a few blocks down, but I knew I'd have to get my swimsuit before I went over.

_How bout 15? _I replied.

_Sounds great :)_

I opened the door of my silver Mercedes CLS and stepped inside.

Once at my condo on 5th Avenue, I made a mad dash for my closet and grabbed my Lady Pullitzer Ginger bikini and changed. I also put on an oversized plaid button up, put my hair in a high, messy-in-a-cute-way ponytail, and headed over to Chloe's.

When I got to Chloe's backyard, I could hear the party. As I appeared around the corner of the building, my friends cheered me on. I could identify Jeff, Chloe, Janelle, and Max, Chloe's boyfriend, all sitting in the hot tub.

I approached the cedar-covered hot top and stepped in.

"Eh!" I yelped a bit, "Hottt!!" I shrieked.

"A little like you!" Jeff added. I gave him a mock stern look.

"A little?" I splashed him.

"Oh really?" he challenged. Before I knew it, I was drenched in water, scrambling in Jeff's arms.

"Ahh! Save me!" I wailed in mock concern.

"You're on your own this time!" Janelle remarked. I tried to tug myself free, but nothing was working! "Jeff Rwek, put me down this instant or I will never forgive you!" I said. Suddenly, Jeff pulled me up and kissed me on the lips. "Forgive me?" he asked sweetly. "Always" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hungwee! HUNNNGGGWEEE!!!" Carissa wailed from her high chair. It was 8:30 AM, and I was making breakfast for the girls.

"I know, Carissa," I said. "Rachel, what would you and your sister like for breakfast?" I asked kindly.

"Scrambled eggs!" Rachel shouted. "Then I wanna go shopping today!" I sighed. "Rachel, I'll make your scrambled eggs, then we'll see about going shopping." I walked over to the stove and cracked a few eggs in a pan. I had actually never made scrambled eggs before and I was kind of nervous. I decided it was a better idea to just wing it then to ask a six-year-old girl. I mean, how hard could it be?

As they eggs were frying, I walked over to get a fork. I whisked the eggs around the pan as if it were nothing. _See, I'm getting the hang of it!_ I thought to myself. _Why not turn the heat up higher? It'll make them get done faster!_ I turned the heat up all the way and went to go get some salt. Suddenly Rachel tapped me on the knee. "Yes, Rachel?"

"Fire!" she exclaimed, pointing to the pan of eggs. I looked over in panic. There, in the pan, were flames, getting higher and higher.

I thought quickly and grabbed Carissa's sippy cup, which was nearby. I opened it up and splashed the juice onto the eggs. The flame was extinguished.

"Ohhhhh, I'm gonna tell Mommy!" Rachel blurted.

"Rachel…" I sighed. Then I suddenly had an idea. "You know how you wanted to go shopping? How about I take you. You, me, and Carissa. We can go shopping on 5th Avenue and you can get up to four items, as long as you don't tell your mom or dad about the fire." I smiled, proud of myself.

Rachel's eyes gleamed. "Really? Thank you Seana! I promise not to tell my mom or dad!" She sat down in her chair at the table.

"So," I said, "What's for breakfast?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I closed the door to my condo and flopped down on the black leather couch. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool back of the couch. Man, I had had a tiring day with Rachel and Carissa, and it was only two o'clock in the afternoon! It was Saturday, and on Saturdays Mrs. Evans only worked until one. Vvvb. Vvvvvbbb. I fished around in my dark grey Chloe Paraty leather tote for my iPhone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby! How's your day been?" Jeff asked.

"Hey!" I said sweetly. Gosh, it was good to hear his voice. "It was… hectic. First I started a fire in the Evans' kitchen. Not a big one though. It was put out pretty quickly. Then, I had to take the girls shopping, and Rachel saw this Juicy Couture purse she wanted. She kept screaming and shouting and making a big fuss until I finally gave in."

"Wow, harsh." Jeff replied. "Babe, you wanna come over tonight? It can be just you and me…" he trailed off, painting a picture in my head. I really wanted to, and I wasn't doing anything tonight anyway.

"I'd love to," I said. "What time?"

"Any time works" he said. Then I heard a _beep_. "Oh, that's Max. He was gonna call me back." He said.

"Sure. See you tonight" I purred.

"Love you," he said before hanging up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was seven o'clock, and I was standing at Jeff's door, all sorts of thoughts going through my head. _How do I look? Did I remember deodorant? Did I wear the right clothes? Lingerie? _

Wow, I was really nervous. I had no idea what to do. So I rang the doorbell. _Da, doo, ba, doo. Da, doo, ba, doo…_

Then the door opened. I smiled as wide a smile I could and leapt into Jeff's arms. It just felt so right, being in a place where I fit perfectly. "Hey," he said. "Hey," I echoed, and then he kissed me. We pulled apart as he closed the door. We just looked at each other. I didn't know about him, but I was speechless. Just being near him made me feel all jittery.

It was Jeff who broke the awed silence. "I'm glad you came," he said. "I wasn't sure when you were gonna come."

"Yeah…" was all I could think to say. "I love you." I said softly.

Jeff walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Right back atcha," he said before kissing me deeply. I kissed him back, passionately. He started kissing my neck and shoulders. Then back to my mouth. Our bodies swayed in perfect time as we kissed each other.

As we were kissing, Jeff started moving towards the living room, so I followed. Suddenly, we fell over onto the couch, me first. I looked up to see Jeff right on top of me. We giggled. "When was the last time I told you I loved you?" Jeff asked me sweetly. "Just now," I said before kissing him again. In the midst of your passion, he rolled over and ran his hands along my back. The ends of my tank top were riding up and my bra clasp was showing, but I didn't mind. Jeff kissed my neck and looked at me. I kissed him lightly and nodded. And we proceeded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up in Jeff's arms. It took me a while to realize that we were now on his bed, no longer the couch, and that the only thing I was wearing was his t-shirt he had been wearing last night. I turned over and bright sunlight from the window temporarily blinded me. "Hmmph," I grumbled. When my eyesight came back to me, I looked over and saw Jeff smiling at me. "What's so funny?" I asked sleepily.

"Nothing, just looking at my beautiful girlfriend," was his reply. I smiled and snuggled closer. He held on a little tighter to me and kissed my neck gently. "What time is it?" I asked before realizing that it was a Sunday. I didn't usually watch Rachel and Carissa on Sundays. "Ten o'clock. Why?" Jeff said. "Oh, never mind. I was thinking I had to watch the girls today."

"I'm glad you don't," Jeff purred, "because I wanted to spend some time with you today," he said, kissing me all over.

Gosh, I just felt like melting. He was such a good guy; I couldn't believe we'd found each other. I was starting to think he was the one. I looked over at him and smiled. Jeff's thick brown hair was like melted chocolate; his hazel-ish brown eyes were like brown pearls. His smile lit up a whole town, and, and, and… I think I was falling in love.

Jeff started to say something, but before he could get the words out I turned over and kissed him full on the mouth. This wasn't just a regular, every-day kiss; it was more like an I-love-you-never-leave-me-I-can't-live-without-you kiss, a you're-amazing-babe-I'll-love-you-forever kiss, a kiss that meant nothing and everything all at the same time.

When I pulled away, Jeff just stared at me, awed. "Wow…" was all he said. Then suddenly, he rolled on top of me and we started making out like two people in love.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that day, I called Chloe and Janelle, my two best friends, on a three-way call.

"Hey guys, can you meet me at my condo ASAP?" I requested. Chloe was the first to respond. "Yeah, sure girlie. What's the matter?"

I smiled. "Nothing, I just have to tell you guys something," Once it was all set up, I headed over to my condo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aaaahhhh!" my friends squealed once I told them about my time with Jeff. "OMG," Janelle said, "I can't believe it!"

"I know, right!" I said. I was so happy.

"…and what about you and Max, Chloe? Have things 'heated up'?" Janelle inquired. I listened in.

Chloe blushed and bit her lip. Then she smiled and nodded.

"Oooohhh!" Janelle and I squealed.

"Hey, I have a proposition," Chloe suddenly announced.

"Yes, and what might that be?" I asked.

"I propose we all go get ice cream, in honor of our boyfriends!" Chloe said.

"I'd love to, but I don't have a boyfriend, remember?" Janelle said. "I'll just come for the heck of it!" She smiled widely. We all cheered and made our way to the nearby ice cream shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Jeff's POV**

"That'll be $4.99 sir,"

I gazed off into the distance, thinking about Seana.

"Sir?"

It took me a little while to realize that the overweight kid at the Dairy Queen drive-thru was talking to me.

"Oh, thanks," I said, scrambling to get a five out of my wallet and taking my Oreo Blizzard from him at the same time.

I drove off with my frozen treat and went back to my house. Once there, I put my Blizzard in the freezer and went to my room. I closed the door and took my shirt off. Quickly, I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes. I could almost feel her in my arms, giggling happily as I kissed her everywhere I could. I could almost smell her perfume on the bed where she had been laying.

"Seana…" I whispered. I looked in my wallet and found what I'd opened it for. A wallet-sized picture of me and Seana, kissing on a roller coaster as it took our picture. To this day it's my favorite picture in existence.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was everywhere; in my head, in my kitchen, in my shower… everywhere. There was no doubt about it. I was in love.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was Monday, and I was hanging out with Max and my friend Adam at Max's place. The TV was on, but I wasn't really paying any attention to the strange wrestling show that was playing.

"…and he's DOOOWWWNN!!" Adam shouted enthusiastically. Him and Max got up and chest-bumped each other.

"Dude, did you see that?" Max asked me.

"No, I must have zoned out. Sorry," I said.

"Dude," Adam said. He turned off the TV, "What's with you today? It's like you're not even here." He remarked.

"Ah," I said, searching for an answer, "I don't know. I guess I'm just tired."

"What," added Max, "Your date with Seana not go so well?"

"Well, ah, I wouldn't put it that way," I answered, trying to fight back the smile creeping onto my face.

"No way!" Adam said, finally understanding. Adam was what some would call a surfer dude; he was very chill, loved surfing, and was "totally nautical" if he were to say so himself.

I looked at Max, who high-fived me. "Man, congrats! What are you gonna do now?" Max said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well," he began, "do you still like her? Are you gonna dump her or stay together?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean, dump her? I love the girl, Max! I love her, L-O-V-E. Love."

"Okay man, chill," Max said, putting his hands up, "It was just a question. And don't go all "L Word" on me."

Vvvb. Vvvvvbb. I grabbed my phone. _One new text from: Seana._

"Hey guys, I'm outta here," I said to my best friends. "See ya later." I bolted up the stairs and out the door. I clicked "open" on my phone screen.

_Home from watching the girls. Wanna hang? Love you_

Hmm, that was odd. It was only two o'clock PM. Usually on weekdays Seana watched the girls 'til 10:00 PM. I replied:

_Sure. Where at love?_

I awaited her reply. Finally, I was going to get to see her. I sighed with relief. Vvvb. Vvvvbbb.

_How about my place? _

Sounded perfect.

_Great! See ya in 5 :)_

I hopped in my car and drove to my love's condo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Jeff's POV**

_Knock knock_. I knocked on the only barrier between love and me: the door to Seana's condo. I heard her unlock the door and then it was open; I saw the love of my life. Gosh, she was beautiful. Her golden brown hair was pulled back, and when we made eye contact, her baby blues gleamed. I ran up to her and scooped her up in my arms, whisking her away to the couch. I sat down with her in my lap and kissed her lovingly. As I went to pull away, she came forward, to keep the kiss going longer; I didn't mind one bit. When the kiss ended, I hugged her. "Hey beautiful," I said, looking straight into her eyes. "Why did you come home so early? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," she giggled. Man, that golden chime of a laugh, "Mr. Evans is the one not feeling well. He left work early," she smiled. "Which means…"

"…more time with me," I finished her sentence for her. Seana giggled, got up, and shut the door. But before she closed it, I noticed two kids outside our door, making faces.

"Hey! What's the look for? Haven't you ever seen two people in love before?" I shouted after them, not knowing that had suddenly come over me.

"Hun, what was that for?" Seana asked me, "They're only like seven and four!"

"Oh babe…" I trailed off. "I wish I could explain it to you." I sighed. "But I can't. I've tried to figure it out. But Seana, I love you. I love you with all of my heart and I don't want you ever to leave me. I feel like a new person; I've felt it since the day I met you. Seana, I feel like you give my life meaning." I finally collapsed and laid down on her couch, the cool leather giving me chills. I'd never been to intimate with anyone, so deep. I'd never told anyone my deepest emotions before.

_Ah, Jeff,_ I thought to myself, _you screwed it all up. Now she's gonna want to leave, she'll think you're a pervert, she'll_- but my thoughts were cut off by a kiss from the beloved. I reached up and pulled her down on top of me, and soon we were making out. I kissed her neck, her cheek, her collarbone, her mouth…

"Love you too baby," she said in between kisses.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I lay in bed that night, not able to sleep. I flopped over and looked at the clock. _Two in the morning, great, _I thought. I figured I wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, so I got up and stretched. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I took one sip and poured it out. It tasted too tangy for 2 AM. I walked over to the living room and sat down on the recliner. It was comfy enough to sleep on, if only I could get to sleep.

After trying to fall asleep for another hour, I decided to call my dad. He was usually up this late anyway, watching some crap show on TV. I had a lot to talk about.

"Hello? Jeff?" my dad answered from the other end of the phone line. He didn't sound the least bit tired.

"Hey, Dad…" I said. I sighed. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh no… is Seana pregnant? Because if she is…" he almost started one of his age-old rants.

"No Dad, she isn't pregnant. We're not even married, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. That's what I was going to say. Anyway, go head son. What is it that you need to talk about?"

I didn't know how to explain it. So I just went right ahead. "Well the thing is, Dad, ah…" I fumbled around with words. "Dad, I love Seana. I love her very, very much, and I think she's the girl I want to marry. But I'm only eighteen; I, I just don't know what to do. It's to the point where I'm not paying attention to my friends because I'm thinking about her, to the point where I can't sleep because I'm thinking about her. Dad, I just need some advice, I guess."

"Ah, son… life isn't always easy. If you really love the girl, I'd say go for her. Get engaged! I don't care if you're 18, 46, 16, or 34; if you really are in love then go for it. But keep in mind, even though you love her, she may not love you back. I would hate to see you get hurt. But Jeff, there's a question I have to ask you; have things gotten serious between you two?"

I smiled and laughed a bit. It was kind of embarrassing, talking to my dad about this stuff. "Ah… and we'll leave it at that." I said, embarrassed.

"Ha! No son, seriously. I would like to know the answer."

_Hmm, no getting out of this one, _I thought. "Yes Dad, just the other night actually." I answered honestly.

"Oh, really?" my dad answered, "Wow… well, I'm happy for you then, Jeff. If you don't mind me asking… how was it?"

Now this was awkward. "Um, Dad…"

My dad started laughing. "It's okay son. I didn't expect you to answer that one. Now get some rest. Think about our talk. You can call me any time; remember that. I love you."

"Love you Dad. Thanks… for the talk." _Click._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Seana's POV**

It was 9:15 PM on Friday, and the girls were asleep in their bedrooms. I sat on the couch, thinking about Monday. I was just so shocked that Jeff had been so obnoxious with those kids! And wow, what he said… I was just amazed. I had never felt so good in my life. After he had left that day, I had wanted to call my mom and tell her all about it. I wanted to go on and on about how I was in love and how I couldn't believe my life. But I couldn't. I hadn't been able to since I was thirteen. When I was thirteen, my parents died in an airplane crash. They had been going on a trip for their anniversary, and their plane ended up crashing. Since then, I lived with my aunt Josie, but we were never that close, so I moved out as soon as I could.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Jeff was so perfect. I never thought my life would turn out this way, where I had just about everything a girl could dream for.

_Pmmf._ I whipped my head in the direction of the sudden noise. _Pmmfffff._ I searched the dark room, my eyes wide with fear.

"Seana?" I heard Rachel ask. I was suddenly extremely relieved.

"Ohmigosh." I took a breather. "Yes, Rachel?" I asked kindly.

"I can't sleep!" She wailed.

"Rachel, it's okay. Do you want a glass of water? Maybe I could read you a story?"

"Okay," was all she said. I brought her into the kitchen where she got a glass of water. When she finished drinking it all, we walked up to her bedroom. As I stepped in, I glanced at the Pepto Bismol-pink walls. They were plastered with various Hannah Montana posters, and a few Demi Lovato ones.

Rachel scampered over to her bookshelf and pulled out a book. "Read me this one!" she said, smiling. I looked at the cover.

"Cinderella," I read, as Rachel climbed onto her bed. "Once upon a time…" I began. I read her the story, and before long she was sound asleep. "Good night, Rachel," I whispered as I turned off the lights and crept out of the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was Wednesday, and I was in my room, getting ready for my date with Jeff. Chloe was at my condo helping me, and we had about 30 minutes left.

"Chloe, how should I do my hair?" I asked impatiently. We had already decided I should wear my cream-colored Alice + Olivia Cheryl silk drawstring blouse and some dark Seven pencil jeans. We had also decided that I should bring my green Valentino Paillette-embellished tote bag and that I should wear my cream-colored Casadei Women's 2033 Sandal heels to match my top. We had even decided my makeup should give a "rosy glow". But we still hadn't decided how to do my hair, and we only had 30 minutes.

"Ummm…" Chloe thought out loud. "How about… a ponytail?" I tried. "No, too casual." I said.

"Uh… half-up?" she suggested. I thought about it.

"Sure!" I said, doing my hair in the cute style. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Oh no, he's here! I'll stay in your room and leave once you two have gone." Chloe said. "Okay. Thanks Chloe, for your help!" I said, while hugging my best friend. "No prob. Have a great time!" she said, while playfully punching me in the arm.

I walked out of my bedroom and opened the door to my condo. "Hey babe!" I said, smiling. I hugged Jeff and he kissed me.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I grabbed my bag and we held hands. "Now I am!" I said cheerfully.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I took a sip of my Cherry Coke and smiled. Jeff and I were at a restaurant and having a great time.

"So, Seana…" Jeff said. "I, uh, thought of something, but I wanted to ask you what you thought."

"Okay…?" I said. "What's your big idea?"

"Well I was thinking… maybe you'd want to… move in with me?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye. His expression was one of hope; but behind that hope I could tell he was scared too; scared of my reaction.

I sat back in my chair, shocked. Wow, I really didn't know what to do. I absolutely loved my condo; it was just the right size, it was pretty cozy, and it reflected me. It was my dream condo. But… I really loved Jeff. Wow, I could have a chance to actually _live_ with the guy. No more needing to set up dates to hang out. No more get-togethers just to be able to see him. I sighed. I'd have to think about this one.

Jeff could see that I was uncomfortable.

"Ah, baby, it's okay. You don't have to make the decision right now." He said, smiling nervously.

"No, babe, I want to live with you; that would be amazing. But, and I'm going to sound selfish here, I really love my condo, and I haven't lived there for too long either."

"Oh, well we could live in your condo, then! If that's okay with you, love. I'm willing to do that."

"But hun, what about your house?" I asked.

"Sweetie, my dad gave me that house. It used to be his old guesthouse, remember? If I ask him to keep it for me I know he will. So what do you say?"

I thought about it. I really thought about it. It wasn't that bad of an idea, you know? I mean, sure some of the things in my condo were "private" but I mean, Jeff was my boyfriend, the man I loved and planned on eventually marrying someday. I finally made my decision.

"Baby," I said, turning to looked at Jeff, "I'd love for you to move into my condo with me."

Jeff smiled and leaned in to kiss me. When we kissed, it was like never before. Sparks flew and I'm sure everyone in the restaurant saw them. I leaned in more and kissed him right back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Jeff's POV**

You never know what something will be like until you do it. Like riding a bike. You imagine it will be scary, you will fall off, and you will get hurt. You imagine brief freedom until that solitary moment when you lose focus and fall down. But when you actually learn to do it, you end up being great and you end up loving it.

In my case, it was moving in with Seana. Sure, I was excited and couldn't stop thinking about it, but I couldn't help remembering that most couples who move in with each other this young end up breaking up. I don't think I could keep going on if Seana and I broke up. I wouldn't be able to live. I wouldn't want to.

It was a month later, and I was finally moving in with her. I had talked to my dad and it was arranged that he would keep the house for me, if ever I would want it back.

I was in the main room of Seana's, er, _our,_ condo unpacking my things. Seana was helping by folding my clothes and putting them in the dresser I had brought over that morning. I was just finishing up with the last box. We had been unpacking for what seemed like hours, and we were finally almost done.

"Babe," I called into the bedroom as I tossed the empty box into the large black garbage bag, "I'm done!"

"Wooo!" Seana cheered, coming out of the bedroom and smiling. "Me too," she said. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "Really?" I asked, "Because that would mean it's our condo, which means I live here now."

"And that's exactly what I want," Seana said before I leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She smiled and turned around to look at the clock on the wall. It read four-thirty.

"Come on, let's get ready for the party!" Seana said.

It was Max and Chloe's two-year anniversary of dating, and they were throwing a party. I didn't really see the point in anniversary parties if you weren't married or engaged; I think they just wanted to party. Anyhow, Seana and I were going together that night. The party was at six, so we went and got ready.

"Boom boom BOOM, boom boom BOOM!" We heard the upbeat song by the Black Eyed Peas as we parked the car. The music was coming from Chloe's condo, where the party was being held.

As Seana and I entered the party, we could tell everyone was really partying it up. "Hey!" Chloe said as she walked over to us. She handed each of us a drink, which she had grabbed from a nearby table. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Hey girl! Congrats on you and Max!" Seana said. Seana looked at me and asked if she and Chloe would go hang out together.

"Sure," I replied, "I'll go find Max." I gave her a quick hug and then the two walked away. I looked over and quickly found Max.

"Hey dude! Congrats!" I said, high-fiving my friend.

"Hey Jeff! Where's Seana? Didn't she come?" he said.

"Yeah, she walked off with Chloe." I said, "I finally moved in with her! We finished unpacking just this afternoon. It's my first night living in that condo." I said.

"First night, eh? What are you doing tonight? What are you and _Seana_ doing tonight?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know dude," I replied. It seemed like Max was kinda drunk.

"Oh, okay…" Max trailed off. Suddenly, the girls showed up behind us.

"Hey baby! What's uuuuupppp?" Max asked his girlfriend enthusiastically.

"Us," Chloe said before falling into his arms. The two started making out as if we weren't even standing there.

"Let's go," I whispered to Seana. "Good idea," she replied. She giggled as we made our escape.

By the time we got home, it was one in the morning already. Seana went into the bedroom to change into her pajamas and I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Seana came out of the bedroom. "Hey sexy," she purred. "Hey…" I said as I walked up to her. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her head against my chest and I rubbed her head.

"Wow… I can't believe you live with me now," she said. I kissed the top of her head and grabbed her hand. "Me either," I said. We walked towards the bedroom and I took my shirt off. We crawled into bed where she rested her head against my shoulder and eventually fell asleep. I kissed her forehead before turning over and falling asleep myself.


End file.
